1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stylus pen of a portable wireless terminal such as a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) having a touch screen type-wide Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) module, and more particularly, to a stylus pen combined with an antenna in a portable wireless terminal, the stylus pen functioning as an antenna when disposed in the terminal, such that the terminal can have an improved radiation characteristic and sensitivity without adding additional parts.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Usage of portable wireless terminals is becoming very common, and various functions and designs are being embedded in the portable wireless terminals. Although the trend is to miniaturize, reduce the weight of, and simplify the features of the terminals, there is an increasing need for the terminals to provide various functions such as basic call service, internet connection, text and graphic processing and so on. Therefore, the terminals are designed to be small in size and to have a wide display unit (i.e. wide LCD module) to satisfy customer's demand, and touch screen type terminals are being widely used without a keypad assembly to satisfy such user demand.
In the touch screen type terminal, an accessory can be used to manipulate the touch screen. For example, a stylus pen with a pointed tip, shaped like a writing instrument, can be used for touching the touch screen for data input. The stylus pen can be carried separately from the terminal or together with the terminal at a rear portion thereof. Recently, most stylus pens are detachably provided with the touch screen type terminals, to prevent loss of the stylus pen.
However, conventional systems merely use the stylus pen to facilitate touch screen data input without providing other uses for the stylus pen. Accordingly, conventional portable wireless terminals having various functions require use of additional parts to prevent antenna radiation degradation caused by Radio Frequency (RF) noise. The present invention utilizes the stylus pen to improve antenna performance.